25 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Alfred Schreyer. Pan profesor Bruno Schulz; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Tata Lew - Jesień, odc. 12 (Vom Herbst); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:45 Bajki rosyjskie - Jeleń i wilk, odc. 6 (Olen i volk); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 23; program dla dzieci 09:30 Legenda Nezha - Niezachodzące Słońce, odc. 20 (THE SUN NEVER FALL OFF, ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4104 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4319); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4105 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4320); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Trzeba umieć przegrywać; serial TVP 11:15 Celownik; magazyn 11:25 W-skersi - odc. 18 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1170; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1559 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1720; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Podróżnik - Tahiti, Bounty i artyści 14:30 Szpital odzyskanej nadziei - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA III); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4106 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4321); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4107 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4322); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1564 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1721; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1175; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Legenda o zaginionym skarbie, odc. 12 (Legend of the Lost Treasure); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 W krainie dreszczowców - Siła żywiołu cz.2 (Category 6: Day of Destruction ep. 2) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 24 - Wybuch; serial kryminalny 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:00 Na własne oczy - Najstarsi kierowcy w Anglii (The Oldest Drivers in Britain); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 23:45 Nie zapomnisz mnie cz.2 (Gone But Not Forgotten ep. 2) - txt str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:15 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko 01:55 Notacje - Zbigniew Wolak. Być Polakiem; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 110 Narzeczona; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 111 Nieproszony gość 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Z Biblią i rytuałem; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 16/48 Tajemnica Klary (Santa Apprentice ep. Blushing Beatrice); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 08:20 Pogoda 09:05 Panorama 09:35 Pogoda 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 316; serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 44; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 25 (ost.) Koniec pewnej epoki (25 degrs sud fin d?une epoque); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:45 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 69/72 Dylemat Bretta (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Skin Deep); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:15 Biję więc jestem (I smack and I, m proud) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:10 Everwood - odc. 35/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 212); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 618; serial TVP 16:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 11; teleturniej 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 38 - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 20/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Dad's Back) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny; 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 86; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (wspomnienie o Janie Machulskim, twórcy filmów: "Happy - Go - Lucky..", "Lekcje Pana Kuki", Festiwal Plus Camerimage 2008) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 178 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TV 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 619; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 375 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:40 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 6 /3B Maria; felieton 22:50 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Chłopiec, który widzi bez oczu (The boy who sees without eyes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Wieża 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:56 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:13 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:08 Biznes; STEREO 14:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:13 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:07 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:34 Jak podbić Warszawę - W. Konikiewicz ; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Jaser Arafat (Final Days of an Icon II. Yasser Arafat); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 60, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 26, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - Baca - odc. 114, Polska 2003 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Szlachectwo zobowiązuje - odc. 217, Polska 2005 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 109, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Samo życie - odc. 1168, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 15, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 798, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 110, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 245, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - KiT Show - odc. 115, Polska 2003 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 799, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1169, Polska 2008 20:00 Liga Niezwykłych Dżentelmenów - film przygodowy, USA, Niemcy, Czechy, Wielka Brytania 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:10 Alfie - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania, USA 2004 0:20 Fala zbrodni - odc. 59, Polska 2005 1:30 Rajska plaża - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Tajemnice losu - odc. 50, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1043, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 36, Polska 2008 12:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Telesklep - magazyn 14:45 Detektyw Monk - odc. 5, USA 2004-2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Moje dziecko nie chce jeść! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 37, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1044, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 13-ost., Polska 2008 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Californication - odc. 1, USA 2007 0:20 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:45 Telesklep - magazyn 3:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (11) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (96) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (97) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Crozer Sport: ex 14.00 Dziewczynyfortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (98) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (99) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Krew i wino - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 22.05 Zielone kraty - komediodramat, USA/Wielka Brytania 2000 00.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Mała czarna - talk show 02.00 Krew i wino - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 03.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Dzień bez Amelii; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Rak szyjki macicy 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Wielka Piątka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (50); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - "Rycerze" z Wehrmachtu; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 36* - Miedź brzęcząca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1171; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1553; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (1); widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Nasz reportaż - Nasz Dom; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Nowa Tradycja - Nagrody TV Polonia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (59) - Kokosy z kokosów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Dzień bez Amelii; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sukcesor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 19; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1171; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i papuga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:14 Klan - odc. 1553; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - Barbara Różycka; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sztuka dokumentu - Andrzej Papuziński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (50); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1171; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i papuga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1553; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - Barbara Różycka; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Stanisław Janicki. Jestem szczęśliwym człowiekiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia